steven_universefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Işınlanma Makinesi
Işınlanma Makinesi Taşlar tarafından üretilen ve kullanılan cihazlardır. Kristal Taşlar'ı Işınlanma Makinesi'ni kullanırken ilk kez Pilot Bölüm'de, resmi olarakta Taş Parıltısı'nda görünür. Appearance Warp Pads have a crystal-like appearance which resembles the top half of a brilliant-cut diamond. For the most part, they appear blue. However, other colors are possible depending on the surrounding environment. Warp Pads are activated by the will of the user. This lets out a beacon of light and phases the traveler to the location they desire. In the episode "House Guest", a Warp Pad can also be activated by a Warp Whistle. About Warp Pads can transport their users through another dimension to any location within the dimension the user came from as seen in "Warp Tour". This is proven when the Crystal Gems had to swim back from the Lunar Sea Spire after the structure had collapsed. Seen in the episode "Space Race", the Galaxy Warp is an inactive location housing Warp Pads that transport entities to locations off-planet, with the most notable warp destination being the Homeworld Warp. "Winter Forecast" suggests that with enough focus, a small group of Gems in a circle can warp an object on its own to another location without warping themselves. It was seen in "Coach Steven" that heavy objects can destroy Warp Pads. Pearl was unable to return to the Communication Hub after it was destroyed by Sugilite. In "Cry for Help", the Gems must use Lion's teleportation ability to visit the Communication Hub since the location's warp pad is broken. The restorative fluid in a Flask Robonoid can repair minor damage to a warp pad, as seen in "Warp Tour". Bilinen Taş Konumları * Antik koloni gemisi enkazı * Antik gökyüzü arenası * Işığa Saldır (Zindanlar) ** İndigo Mağaraları (Dünya 1) ** Taş Savaş Alanı (Dünya 2) ** Çöl (Dünya 3) ** Ay Deniz Kulesi (Dünya 4) ** Kızıl Tapınak (Dünya 5) * Beta Anaokulu * İletişim Kulesi (Koş Steven bölümünde yok edildi.) * Kristal Tapınak ** Tapınak Girişi ** Tapınaktaki Safir'in taşı * Çöl * Çiçek Çayırı * Demirhanenin Yakınlarında * Galaksi Eğrisi * Kristal * Taş Savaş Alanı (İskandinav Yarım Adası) * Ana Dünya (Dünya Tarafından Etkisiz * Buz Mağarası * ay deniz kulesi (şu anda su altında * Maske Adası (Süper Karpuz Adası bölümünde yok edildi) * İnci'nin arenası * Prime Anaokulu * Rose'un Çeşmesi * Rose'un gizli cephanesi'nin yakınlarında * Gökyüzü Kulesi Dağı * Bilinmeyen Konumlar (planda) * Deniz Tapınağı * Çiftliğin Yakınlarında * Kuzeyde Trivia * The concept of the Warp Pad is similar to the transporters from Star Trek, as well as any myriad of devices used to bring characters from one place to another in an instant. * A Warp Whistle can be used to activate Warp Pads, as shown in "House Guest". This is a reference to two whistles of the same name, one found in Super Mario Brothers 3 and the other found in The Legend of Zelda. In those games, blowing the whistle warps the player to a different world/dungeon. * Steven is revealed that he can warp on his own in "House Guest". He becomes proficient enough at it to warp others with him by the time of "Island Adventure". ** Steven warps the Crystal Gems in the new opening. ** When he is responsible for the warping, he opens his arms in the process. * Flask Robonoids contain a special liquid that can repair cracks in Warp Pads. Large quantities of the liquid can even repair large cracks like on the Galaxy Warp. * Many of the Warp Pads at the Galaxy Warp are chipped or cracked, and all but the domestic warp are inactive. ** The Homeworld Warp was originally cracked all over its chassis, but Peridot repaired it with her Flask Robonoids. Garnet smashed it with her gauntlets, smashing it back into an inactive state. In "Catch and Release", Peridot reassembled all the pieces of the Warp Pad, but still required complete repairs (such as with Flask Robonoid fluid or with Steven's spit) to function again. ** The Mask Island Warp Pad was destroyed during the fight between Malachite and Alexandrite making it harder for the Gems to get to Mask Island. * Remaining stable within the warp stream seems to require practice, as Steven's first known use of it caused him to lose his balance. Connie also stumbles in "Sworn to the Sword". ** Lars, Sadie, and Greg seem to have managed to remain stable on first use, which makes instability perhaps a fact that occurs with children or smaller gems lacking experience. ** This could be because Warp Pads appear to have no gravity on account that in "Serious Steven" Steven can float up in the opposite direction of the stream to retrieve his ukulele. * It is revealed in "Winter Forecast" that Gems can transport objects, such as the Shooting Star through the Warp Pads without warping themselves, though it requires steady and unbroken concentration. * Humans can also use Warp Pads by entering the outgoing warp's stream while it is active. * Warp Pads have one of the most reoccurring appearances in the show compared to most objects. * It is currently unknown how the Warp Pads specifically work or how they are made. * Before Warp Pads were built on Earth, it is shown in the episode "Friend Ship" that Ancient Gem Colony Ships were used to transport Gems to and from the colony. * The Homeworld Warp appears to be constructed with moderately-sized Warp Pad on a larger Warp Pad. ** This may indicate that only larger Warp Pads can warp between far places. * In "Monster Reunion" it is revealed that corrupted Gems such as the Centipeedle cannot use the Warp Pads. Gallery Warp2.png|Işınlanma Makinesi'nin içi Warp1.png|Kristal Taşlar Işınlanma Makinesi'nin üzerinde tumblr_nq2b68k7lB1rz6w0do1_500.gif|İkinci İntro'da görünen Işınlanma Makinesi P_-_2.gif|Pilot Bölüm'deki Işınlanma Makinesi Kategori: A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Sihirli Nesneler Kategori:Nesneler